The present invention concerns a filter and valve apparatus. More specifically, the present invention concerns an encapsulated filter that cooperates with an easy shut-off valve to permit rapid replacement of the encapsulated filter. The filter and valve assembly of the present invention are designed to prevent or minimize the spillage of the filtration medium during the filter exchange operation.
Filtration systems known in the prior art generally include a cylindrical housing into which a cylindrical filter is placed to filter particulate materials from fluids such as water. In such prior art systems, in order to replace a clogged or dirty filter, it is first necessary to shut off the fluid supply to the filter housing, open the housing and replace the filter. Not only is this operation time consuming, it usually results in leakage of fluid when the housing is opened. Accordingly, a need has developed for a filter system that permits rapid exchange of the filter element without the associated spillage of fluid from the filter housing. This is particularly desirable in situations where the filter is replaced in a sterile environment, such as an operating room in a hospital or such as a clean room in a manufacturing facility, where any spilled filtration media must be cleaned up according to rigid procedures.
The present invention overcomes the problems with the prior art by providing a self-contained, replaceable filter cartridge that can be quickly and easily removed and replaced from the fluid lines connected thereto.
To accomplish this, the present invention provides a valve that connects a filter cartridge to the fluid being filtered. The valve design permits the cartridge to be quickly replaced without spilling fluid into the environment by providing fluid cut-off upon rotation of filter and part of the valve head assembly. The cartridge may be either a completely disposable type or it may have a construction where the housing may be opened to provide access to an internal, disposable filter.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a filter canister is provided having a main body with a top. An inlet port is positioned on the top of the main body along with an outlet port that is displaced from the inlet port by a predetermined distance. A filter cartridge is positioned within the main body with an outlet end that sealingly engages the outlet port. An inlet port identifier is associated with the inlet port and an outlet port identifier is associated with the outlet port.
The present invention further provides that the inlet port identifier be a flange positioned on the inlet port with a first diameter. The outlet port identifier on the outlet port is a flange with a second diameter. The first diameter can be larger than the second diameter or vice versa.
Alternatively, the inlet port identifier may be a flange with a first shape. The outlet flange identifier may be a flange with a second shape. To differentiate between the inlet port and the outlet port, the flanges may be of different shapes.
The present invention also provides for a valve having an upper plate with inlet and outlet ports. A receptacle disk is rotatably connected to the upper plate and also has inlet and outlet ports. The receptacle disk inlet and outlet ports fluidly communicate with the upper plate inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk in a first orientation with respect to the upper plate. The inlet and outlet ports do not fluidly communicate with one another when the receptacle plate is in a second orientation with respect to the upper plate. A lower disk has a cammed surface that permits access to the receptacle disk inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk is in the second orientation but prevents access to the receptacle inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk is in the first orientation.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the lower disk is connected to the upper plate in fixed relation thereto. The receptacle disk includes an inlet port identifier associated with the receptacle disk inlet port and an outlet port identifier associated with the receptacle disk outlet port. The inlet port identifier is a first flange receiving portion with a first diameter. The outlet port identifier comprises a second flange receiving portion with a second diameter.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the first diameter is greater than the second diameter. Alternatively, the second diameter is greater than the first diameter.
According to the present invention, the inlet port identifier may alternatively have a first flange receiving portion with a first shape and a second flange receiving portion with a second shape. The first shape differs from the second shape.
According to still another teaching of the present invention, the inlet port identifier may comprise a diameter of the receptacle disk inlet port and the outlet port identifier may comprise a diameter of the receptacle disk outlet port. The diameter of the receptacle disk inlet port may be greater than the diameter of the receptacle disk outlet port or vice versa.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a filter and valve assembly are provided where the filter has a main body with a top. Inlet and outlet ports are positioned on top of the main body and are offset from one another a predetermined distance. A filter cartridge, positioned within the main body, has an outlet end sealingly engaging the outlet port. A valve is also provided that has an upper plate with an inlet port and an outlet port. A receptacle disk, rotatably connected to the upper plate, has an inlet and an outlet port. The receptacle disk inlet and outlet ports fluidly communicate with the upper plate inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk is in a first orientation with respect to the upper plate. The receptacle disk inlet and outlet ports do not fluidly communicate with one another when the receptacle disk is in a second orientation with respect to the upper plate. A lower disk has a cammed surface that permits access to the receptacle disk inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk is in the second orientation and prevents access to the receptacle inlet and outlet ports when the receptacle disk is in the first orientation. The assembly also includes an inlet port identifier associated with the filter canister inlet port and the receptacle inlet port, where the inlet port identifier permits the filter canister inlet port to fluidly engage the receptacle disk inlet port. Also, the assembly includes an outlet port identifier associated with the filter canister outlet port and the receptacle disk outlet port where the outlet port identifier permits the filter canister outlet port to fluidly engage the receptacle disk outlet port.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filter and valve assembly where the inlet port identifier is a first flange on the filter canister inlet with a first diameter and a first flange receiving portion on the receptacle disk inlet port for engaging the first flange. The outlet port identifier has a second flange on the filter canister outlet port with a second diameter and a second flange receiving portion on the receptacle disk outlet port for engaging the second flange. The flanges may be of differing sizes or shapes, as described above.